A number of devices have been developed to prevent common accidents caused by malfunctioning or old appliances that either leak dangerous gases such as carbon monoxide (CO), or may produce sparks capable of igniting a flammable gas leak that may result in a fire or explosion. CO poisoning may occur after a person is exposed to levels superior to 100 ppm. Additionally, CO is especially dangerous because it is virtually odorless and usually remains undetected until symptoms of poisoning start to appear. Carbon monoxide may be produced in domestic or industrial settings by incomplete combustion of hydrocarbons due to insufficient oxygen supply. CO may be produced by motor vehicles running on gasoline, diesel, methane, or other carbon-based fuels. Further, a number of appliances such as gas heaters and stoves burning propane or butane may also produce CO. These hazards may not only be present at home, but also in the workplace, especially in industrial settings where a number of engines may be operated in the same enclosed space. In addition, Industrial settings may present even more harmful gases such as hydrogen sulfide (H2S), a colorless gas with a very distinctive rotten eggs odor. H2S is very poisonous and explosive and therefore needs to be detected at very low concentration in the atmosphere.
Therefore, there is a great need for a device that may not only be able to trigger warning lights and sirens when it detects traces of a poisonous or explosive gas, but may also be able to cut power to electric devices and appliances. Thereby preventing accidental sparks to start an explosion or fire. An effective detection system should be able to alert people in the vicinity of an imminent danger but also be able to autonomously cut the power immediately when a leak is detected. Such a system would be especially useful in a remote and deserted building such as storages units or vacation homes.